


Caught In the Act

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo gets himself caught in the act of pleasuring himself and Die decides to help him out. Pure porn. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).



Something like desperation burned in Die's eyes as he pushed his lover down over the counter. Long fingers fumbled with the small blonde's jeans, first opening the belt and then flicking the button and lowering the zipper. With that done, he shoved his pants down around his ankles, finding Kyo wasn't wearing any underwear whatsoever. Smirking a bit, he took two handfuls of Kyo's ass, squeezing until the vocalist let out a little protesting sound. Slapping it lightly, he then reached for his own pants, just opening the zipper and freeing his hardened length.

From his pocket, he produced a condom, the wrapper proclaiming it was super-lubricated, just for his partner's pleasure. Ripping the foil off, he rolled the condom over his length, groaning at the contact. He was so _very_ horny, he just couldn't help it. Reaching for Kyo's hips, he held him still and then slowly slid his dick along the crack of his lover's ass.

Kyo's back arched a bit, pushing his ass higher to help Die, his hands clinging to the desk under him, the screen to his right glowing bright with the porn his lover had walked in on him watching. Frozen on the screen, a young man was in the process of using a Fleshlight, a look of pure bliss on his face.

Die finally paused, reaching to steady his dick, pressing against Kyo's tight entrance. Groaning, he pushed slowly, his dick sinking in at an impossibly slow pace. "Is this what you wanted, Kyo?"

The vocalist let out a little growl, his dick throbbing at the feeling of Die slipping into him. He'd grown so used to their trysts that he didn't even need the prep anymore. It was ever so slightly painful, but nothing more than the kind of pain he liked. He shifted to spread his thighs a little more, pushing back against Die until he was fully within him. "Yes," he finally breathed out.

"Good," Die replied, shifting positions so that they were crowded against the desk, his hands reaching to grab hold of the back of the desk for leverage. His hips pushed harshly against Kyo's firm ass, his eyes rolling back in his head as the pleasurable feeling swelled up inside him.

Beneath him, Kyo groaned, moving enough to grab hold of his dick and start stroking it off, his ass clenching as the pleasure mounted for him. "Die," he breathed out softly.

"Is this better than porn?" the guitarist asked breathlessly between thrusts.

The blonde threw back his head, his hand little more than a blur over his cock. "Much." He could already feel his body tightening up, his balls drawing up with the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling.

Die shifted his angle ever so slightly, suddenly finding Kyo's prostate. The other let out a sharp cry, followed by a series of delectable sounding moans. Maybe a minute later, he was over the edge, his cum splattering out over the desk and keyboard as he jerked frantically at his dick.

The guitarist wasn't far behind, his hips abruptly stilling, his cock thrusting inside the other as he filled the condom with his release. Leaning down, Die gently kissed at Kyo's shoulders, his lips moving over the other's tattooed flesh.

Under him, Kyo let out a soft groan, licking his lips a little and chuckling. "I should get caught more often...."

**The End**  



End file.
